On a Blustery Night
by Mouse of Turin
Summary: FE:SS Even protective big brothers fail sometimes... An obvious example of pathetic fallacy. My first fanfic please review!


Author's note: This is set after the War of the Stones. "He" always refers to the same person. This is my first fanfic, so please review!

**Disclaimer: **I don't own Fire Emblem or the characters (except Salome), places etc. etc.

_On a Blustery Night_

An old farmhouse stands lonely on the border between the field and the forest. A warm candle-lit glow is being emitted into the greyness of night from two windows of the usually deserted structure. In the distance, a wolf howls, but is scarcely noticeable above the sound of the wind.

* * *

He sits on a crude wooden chair and is tempted to rest his feet on the equally crude wooden table, but doesn't. Such a posture is not dignified. Instead, he rests his elbows on the rough surface, hands clasped. He must not nod off. He must not. He forces his head up and notes a head of turquoise hair. Ah, his Renaisan rival. 

"Erm, are we ready to begin?" Ephraim asks, still standing.

There are a chorus of replies. He can't distinguish the individual assertions. Apparently, Ephraim can't, either.

"L'Arachel?" Ephraim asks.

"Most ready, deary," the cheery celery-green-haired princess replies, waving her healing staff enthusiastically, "for anything which will contribute to the speedy eradication of these foul upheavals amongst the peasants of our poor, deceived nations!" Ephraim jumps in before she can continue.

"Glad to hear it, L'Arachel. Joshua?"

Joshua jerks awake, pushing some long red hair out of his face. "Um, yeah. Sure thing." The man flashes a lopsided grin.

If he were not so tired, that impish grin would have grated his nerves. He blinks and gazes out the window. After focusing for several moments, some stars become visible. Most are covered by cloud. The ground is full of shadows, cast by the farmhouse and the trees. The wind whistles through the sideboards of the house.

"Innes?"

He jerks his attention back to Ephraim in the softly lit room. "Uh, yes," he replies. "I've been ready for hours. Can we get on with things, already?" He puts a sharp tone in his voice. Maybe people will notice it's time to get down to business.

"Working on it," Ephraim replies. "Cormag?"

He assumes Cormag has nodded, because Ephraim continues.

"Eirika?"

"Yes, brother."

"Tana?"

There is no reply. Innes sighs. "Tana?" He offers his voice, maintaining the tone. Perhaps it will hasten his sister's response.

A head of thick indigo hair peaks from around the corner. "Here!" she calls, stepping into the lit room. "What did I miss?"

"Nothing, we're just getting started," Ephraim replies, ill-concealing a love-sick smile.

He suppresses a growl. "Sit down, Tana. You're holding things up." He shifts in his seat and rubs above his eyes.

Tana pouts, but bounces to an empty chair.

"OK," Ephraim says, still standing, but placing his hands on the table. "Let's get down to business."

"Finally," he thinks.

"As you know, we've met here today because enemy forces have infiltrated our lands, causing violet unrest among our citizens. Their eyes are on us, and we are in danger even from our own."

Ephraim glances nervously about the room as though the wind itself were watching them with ever-present eyes. His voice lowers, "After the assassination attempt on Joshua last week, we decided it was best to arrange an emergency meeting."

He allows his eyes to wander. Vanessa is standing near the hall, gazing intently out the window. Syrene is on the other end of the rickety kitchen, looking out the other. Several more members from the other countries represented are also present around the room. Only Carcino is absent.

"I apologize that a better location could not be found in time."

Innes rolls his eyes. If Ephraim truly wished for a better location, he could so have found a better location, he thinks. But no, this place is musty, rotting, and falling down...

"However, it is far removed from any people centers, and should offer us some protection, if only because we are difficult to find."

Granted, it_ is_ remote.

Tana breaks in with a question. "How much longer do you think we will have to be on the run, in hiding from our own people like this?"

Give it a break, Tana. How many times has she asked him that? Does she truly need to ask Ephraim, as well?

She continues. "I mean, do you believe we'll ever be free to show our identities to the public again?"

Ephraim says, "Erm..." and goes on with some comforting words. Assuredly they shall, he says, only they must first rout out all the ill-intended upheavalists.

Bull-manure.

The red-haired Seth voices the same thought, only in a more tactful manner. "That may be easier said than done, Sire."

Ephraim gives another "Erm..." and looks down at his toes.

There is a rap at the door.

He feels his heart skip a beat.

"That's not one of the guards, is it?" Eirika checks.

He and Ephraim shake their heads. "Not the right pattern of knocks," Seth says.

Everyone freezes and is silent.

There are several more raps.

Innes hears his heart beat. That is the only noise he can hear. Vanessa slowly reaches for her slender javelin. Joshua puts his hand on his knife.

Still there is hesitation. "The light shows through the windows," Seth says. "Whoever it is knows someone's here. I'm answering it."

A collective breath is held as the man strides toward the front door. Who can know they're here? Who can get past the guards? The clock ticks. Eleven thirty-eight.

Several people stand up. He is one of them. They must see who is at the door. Innes notices that everyone has their hand discreetly on some weapon or another.

Seth opens the door.

* * *

The gusting wind whips the stray bits of brown hair about her face. 

He is mildly surprised. No more than eighteen, he guesses. About his sister's age.

Her cheeks are flushed bright red from the nippy night air. Her eyes are a clear and sparkling deep grey-blue. A coarse brown cloak and hood protect her from the elements.

"Hi," she greets. She pauses. "Oh... I'm sorry. I didn't mean to disturb the whole household... but I was just happening by with my brother and there's a pegasus out in your field. Would it be yours? It's on its side... crushing one of its wings."

The people let their guards down. He can basically hear the whooshing sound as they release their breath.

"Oh!" Tana cries. "What colour?"

"White," the girl replies. "He was making some noises... I think he's pained."

"A white pegasus?" exclaims Tana. "That could be Achaeus, or maybe Titania – what about yours, Syrene?"

He doesn't like it. There's something not right about that girl. Innes searches her face, making no pretense not to. She smiles awkwardly at him.

"What's your name?" he asks her, a warning tone now replacing the sharp one.

"Salome," says she.

"Show me where the pegasus is," Tana chimes, worry in her voice.

"What's _your_ name?" the girl asks him.

He folds his arms. There is something not right. He looks again. She seems fine. There are no scars, no disfigurements... no evil gleam in her eye. But why is she wandering such places so late at night?

"Salome, how did you manage to find this pegasus?" he inquires.

Tana grabs her cloak and is making ready to leave with the girl. He glances at Vanessa to see if he's the only one who senses something wrong. Vanessa meets his gaze, then breaks it off and immediately begins wrapping on her cloak. She picks up her javelin again.

"I'll accompany you, my lady," her soft voices goes out.

He makes a split-second decision. Grabbing his bow, he too, begins dressing for outdoors. If the girl is telling the truth, it would be ridiculous for the whole lot of them to go. Talk about raising suspicions. She's probably suspicious about this place already. Still, better three than two... or rather, two than one, as Tana doesn't really count.

"Oh, Innes, what are you doing?" Tana whines.

"I'm coming, too, of course," he replies gruffly.

"_Of course,_" says she.

Salome seems to sense the tension in the house. "I'll wait outside," she offers.

Tana follows her out. Vanessa follows her lady. He grabs a lantern and walks to the door. Turning to the rest, he lowly issues some instructions. "Ten minutes. You hear any noise, and you all come out armed." Several nods. Joshua gives a lopsided grin. Innes scowls. Ephraim motions to his spear.

He steps outside.

They are waiting for him. "Show us where, Salome," he orders.

She smiles and turns. "This way."

They walk in silence. The lush grass is silent beneath their feet. The warm yellow glow of the kitchen is easily visible from outside. Where are the guards? he wonders. Maybe they were watching the road. She had said she had been in the field...

Their breath is visible; four wispy puffs of white condensation.

He still does not like the situation. He asserts his position of man-in-charge. "Salome, just wait," he orders. "You didn't tell me how you happened upon the pegasus."

She turns her face to look at him.

He realizes he's seen that face somewhere, before. He tries to place where.

"My brother and I are heading home from Ira and Camilla's place," she says. "They just had a baby, you know. A darling thing. Took a shortcut through your field – hope you don't mind."

He is about to share his opinion on trespassing when Tana begins speaking again. "A baby? What name?"

"Obi," Salome says. "Have you not been to visit them recently?"

Tana wisely keeps her mouth shut.

The girl turns to look at Tana. Blast! He's seen that face somewhere before, he knows it! Salome leads them further from the house. They have made it some way, already. In her brown cloak she is like a shadow, a fleetly moving shadow. He is the last of the four. They walk in silence for several long seconds... He imagines the clock back in the dive of a house still ticking.

"Is he badly hurt?" Tana asks.

"Possibly," Salome admits. "He may need some attention." She gives an apologetic smile, raising her eyebrows.

"Oh! Silly us!" Tana exclaims. "If he's hurt, we need L'Arachel! I'll run back and get her!"

He doesn't like that idea. His little sister, a princess in hiding, out in the night by herself? "No," he commands. "Vanessa, you return to the house and nab L'Arachel. We'll wait for you."

"Yes, sir, Prince." Vanessa obediently turns back toward the house.

"Innes," Tana begins again, her voice pleading, "if Achaeus is hurt, he needs help quickly! We shouldn't wait around any longer!"

He rolls his eyes and ignores her.

Salome shrugs, and rubs her arms to keep warm.

"Where is your brother?" he asks her.

"Waiting by the pegasus," she replies. "Just past those trees over there." She gracefully motions toward a black jagged line not far in the distance.

"You, see, Vanessa will be able to find us," Tana whines again.

He sighs. "Vanessa," he calls. The wind whips his voice away. Luckily, she spots him beckoning. She rejoins them.

"You go with Tana and Salome. I'll get L'Arachel," he says. "Go ahead to the creature. I'll catch up."

"Sir?" Vanessa's voice holds many questions, and a slight hint of a waver. Could she be so unsettled?

He's not entirely sure himself why he's changing places with the green-haired knight. Perhaps Innes feels Vanessa would be better able to soothe an injured pegasus than he would be able to. Perhaps he wishes for a temporary reprieve from the tension. Perhaps he doesn't like the idea of Vanessa being by herself, either. At any rate, he expects Tana to be happy to be rid of her brother for a few moments.

Salome mentions something to Tana about the position she found the pegasus in. Tana listens intently. Innes leans over and discreetly whispers something into Vanessa's ear. About keeping her javelin in the ready position. She nods and whispers back. "Please be quick."

He nods and leaves the three females. There's no sense in running. If the pegasus has been hurt for so long already, a few more seconds won't likely kill it. Besides, it's easier to think when walking than when running – particularly when going against the wind. "Walking fast, however," he reminds himself.

He imagines Tana's bubbly voice chatting with Salome. She appears to like her new friend. Vanessa seems much more cautious. Good old Vanessa. He'd like to get to know her a little better.

The voices grow fainter as the light from the house grows stronger. "Hey?" he calls quietly. "Where are you, men? Report." There is no reply. A queasy feeling once again hits his stomach. Where are those guards? He picks up the pace.

* * *

The conversation dies beneath the shadows of the coniferous trees. The wind peters down. Tana sidles up to Vanessa; Vanessa grips her javelin slightly firmer. Salome says "Almost there." 

They hear a twig snap.

Tana inhales sharply. Vanessa lifts her javelin and pushes the princess behind her. Salome grabs Tana's arm and whimpers. "What's wrong?" she asks. "Why are you so frightened? You're scaring me. It's likely only my brother... Isaiah?"

Tana and Salome remain huddled together. Vanessa takes a few cautious steps toward the place of the sound. "Show yourself," she commands, there now being no trace of a tremble in her voice.

"Isaiah?" Salome calls again. "What is this?" To Tana and Vanessa: Who are you? What are you that a twig is frightening us?

Another twig snaps, a little further off. Vanessa takes a few quick steps. It's difficult to see in the dark, particularly amongst the trees.

It may be a small, furry animal, but Vanessa is trained to take no chances. "My lady, I'd advise you have your knife handy."

Tana bites her lip and pulls a knife from her boot. "I've never had to use this, you know," she whispers.

Vanessa takes a few more steps into the trees.

* * *

The light from the kitchen window casts a muted orange glow over Innes' face. He is about to step on the doorstep, cape flapping around his legs, when a picture flashes through his mind's eye. Her face. He's seen that face before. When Joshua was nearly assassinated – the man that he had seen running away into the city streets – the man had tossed something to a girl in the crowd. Joshua's royal ring, they figure, and a key. Tossed it to a girl. _That girl_. He had had a look at her face for just a moment before she, too, disappeared into the crowded market place. 

He feels like throwing up, but he doesn't have the time. How could he be so stupid? "HEY! HEY!" he gives a shout to rouse those inside the house, and books it back to his sister. What has he done? How could he leave them? Feet fairly flying, Innes drops the lantern and nocks an arrow on his bow.

Ba-dum, ba-dum.

Is that his heart or his feet?

"Tana!" he yells. "Vanessa!"

The stars are still shining; the cloud still covers much of the moonlight. The air is still crisp and windy. Innes sees only one silhouette headed back toward him. Stomach churning, he hopes against hope that he's somehow miscounting.

"Where is she? Where is my sister?" he demands, grabbing Vanessa by the elbows. She has dark splotches on her face, and no longer holds her javelin. Her green hair is matted to her forehead despite the wind. "What happened?"

His favorite knight mutters some hysterical gibberish and nearly collapses.

"Vanessa! What happened?!" he demands again.

Two breaths later she snaps out of her panic. "It was a trap!" she gasps.

"Where's Ta-"

"Took her! Horsemen!"

The familiar sound of horses in gallop is audible from where they are. Four of them, each with a cloaked figure astride. They are within range.

He takes aim and shoots four arrows in quick succession. Innes may have hit – he's not sure. One shot is returned to him. It barely misses his foot. There is a note tied onto it. No doubt a ransom note or something of the sort.

He hears some others coming from the rear – on foot. He knows they're allies because he recognizes Ephraim's voice. But the horses are gone into the forest.

Different words wish to make their way out of his mouth, but they aren't noble words, so he holds them in check. Instead, only a strained "...Tana..." is released.

Joshua comes to stand beside him. He speaks softly. "Wow, hey?... Right out from under our noses..."

He bites his tongue.

Silence ensues.


End file.
